In the rockies
by Thepones1014
Summary: When the Mane 6 fail a test for keeping Equestria great, Princess Celestia sends them into a plane and bans them from Equestria. The Mane 6 are then parachuted out of the plane in a container and land in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. The Cutie Mark Crusaders decide to follow the Mane 6's steps and they experience the same fate.


In Ponyville there are six well known ponies that are very popular. These ponies include an alicorn, a unicorn, two pegasuses and two earth ponies. They're names are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. They make up a group known as the mane six, who share the love of friendship and magic. However today wasn't like any other day in Equestria, the mane 6 had a test to pass in order to stay in their home of Equestria. Twilight and her friends were on the train to Canterlot, only a few more miles she would reach her hometown. They needed to pass a test for Princess Celestia to keep them in Equestria about what the ponies do to keep Equestria in top shape. This test was only acquired on very important ponies like the mane six. Inside the train her friends weren't acting quite right. Applejack had her hat over her face, by from what Twilight could tell she was not prepared with the test. Fluttershy had her mane covering her face, not wanting to take a glimpse of what was happening. Rarity however, didn't have the look of worry but a smile since she really loved Canterlot and had always dreamed of living there. Rainbow Dash was just lazily lying down on a seat reading a Daring Do book. She didn't look like she was very interested in the test. Pinkie Pie had a look of meh, she obviously didn't care that much about easy tests since she could pass them easily. But was this test going to be easy? Twilight obviously had the skill to pass any test of any sort, like that test where they had to go to the Crystal Empire to defeat King Sombra which she didn't think she'd be prepared for but actually was.

As Twilight peered around at all five of her friends she pondered in her head, _Did they actually study? If not, why didn't they?_ However Twilight couldn't wait too long as she spat out a similar sentence to what she was thinking. "Guys, did you actually study?" Twilight asked, but Pinkie Pie quickly replied "Guys? No silly we're mares!" "That doesn't matter" Twilight said seriously "You all have to have studied for this big test! If you fail you'll be banished from Equestria!" "Ahm Sorry Twi" Applejack said, lifting her hat off her face "But ah needed ta buck those trees for Filthy Rich. Otherwise he'd tear down Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack then walked over to Twilight then took her hat off her head and placed it on Twilight's head. "If ah fail. You have ta run Sweet Apple Acres." "But you're not the only responsibility I have" Twilight added "I have to run Carousel Boutique, Clear the sky, Feed the animals, Setup parties!" "Twilight" Rainbow Dash spoke out, putting her Daring Do book down and standing up on all four hooves "You're over exaggerating. The other pegasuses can clear the sky, so you don't need to." "All my animals won't be near my home for long" Fluttershy explained "Once I'm gone, they'll be free to roam the fields and get their own food." Fluttershy then pushed her mane aside, but her face was the look of fear. "But I'm not ready for the test!" Fluttershy shrieked "I'm scared." "Well two down, only three" Twilight said relieved. "You must go to my Boutique everyday to feed and take care of Sweetie Belle" Rarity insisted "Without me, Sweetie Belle will not survive. Neither will Opal." "Okay, great" Twilight said "what about Applebloom?" "Ya don't need ta worry Twi" Applejack responded "Big Mac and Granny Smith can take care of her." "Well if that's the case" Twilight started "what's the point of me running the place when they can do all the bucking?" "Twilight" Applejack said to Twilight, with those bright green eyes of hers gazing at her "Ahm the owner of Sweet Apple Acres. When ahm gone, somepony has ta replace me." Twilight then blushed at Applejack's remark, then used a levitation spell to lift Applejack's hat off her head and placed it back on hers. "This does belong to you" Twilight stated "Don't worry, I'm gonna pass the test. But what about the rest of you? Did you all study?"

Twilight's friends all decided to spit out their excuses one at a time for not being able to study. "Well obviously I had to go do my Wonderbolts show in Cloudsdale" Rainbow Dash explained. "But couldn't you wait until another time?" Twilight asked raising her voice. "Nope" Rainbow Dash answered "Spitfire forced me, I had no choice." "Jeesh" Twilight responded "That leader sure is a crazy one." "I had to complete an order for my customers" Rarity explained. "I understand" Twilight said "Customers are more important" "I had to feed my animals" Fluttershy shrieked "and they wanted a very relaxing day." "I... kinda had a party to setup" Pinkie Pie explained. She then jumped up to Twilight and remarked in front of her "Now I don't worry a thing Twilight. All tests are a piece of cake, I also told Gummy that I probably will see him again." Pinkie Pie's face then immediately turned from cheery and happy to a complete frown. "Will... I... See him... again?" Pinkie Pie asked while beginning to sob. "Well we don't know yet, until we pass the test." "Well If we fail, I hope we don't get sent to somewhere really bad" Rainbow Dash added "I hope we don't get sent to Tartarus or Limbo or the Badlands!" What Rainbow Dash had said, made the look on Twilight's face turn into a complete frown. "I hope I don't fail. But I certainly won't for myself" Twilight said "I studied hard last night from an encyclopaedia on Equestria. I shall pass! For you guys! And to stay in Equestria!" "And may god have mercy on our souls!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Twilight and her four other friends however didn't quite get was Pinkie Pie was saying and had looks of confusion on their faces. "It's better if you don't know" Pinkie Pie explained, it was the only explanation she could think of that wouldn't implode Equestria.

* * *

The train had arrived at Canterlot train station and the mane six were already leaving the train. Twilight had to tell her friends something that was very serious though, and it had to be said. "Now all of you" she said facing her five friends "I have to tell you, that we can't turn back now. There are guards forcing us all into this, and once inside the castle there's no way out. Unless we pass." When Twilight finished, her friends looked horrified over the fact that they couldn't escape. "Can't we just fly up and away from these guards?" Rainbow Dash asked, immediately becoming airborne. Rainbow Dash flew very high up above her friends but it wasn't that high, only about seven feet. She crashed into what appeared to be thin air and fell back down to the ground. "Nope" Twilight finally answered "There is an invisible barrier about seven feet high. It stops any pegasus ponies from flying away from the test." "Can somepony help me up?" Rainbow Dash asked, reaching a hoof out. Twilight used her levitation spell to lift Rainbow Dash up from the ground and onto all four of her hooves. "Now let's get into that castle and pass this test!" Twilight exclaimed. "Twilight, before we go I have a question" Pinkie Pie said. Twilight sighed loudly and asked "What is it?" "What if we try to trick the guards?" Pinkie Pie asked. "There's no bloody way we can trick these guards" Twilight answered "They're alicorns with very strong spells." "Woah" Applejack said at Twilight's remark "Well screw y'all! Ah can't escape from this test! It's stupid!" "Same here Applejack" Rarity said with her pupils growing wide "I don't want to fail a stupid test, just to get banished from my home and my sister." "Girls!" Twilight shouted "The guards are moving us forward!" "Alright Twi" Applejack said "Let's move everypony!" Applejack and Rarity then moved forward to catch up with their friends, also to keep away from those sharp and pointy javelins the guards were holding.

The mane six kept walking helplessly along the dirt path leading to the canterlot castle, with the guards on their heels. When walking through the Canterlot streets the ponies in the streets were obviously confused since probably none of them have ever taken the test before. Twilight felt very uneasy and so did the rest of her friends. She knew that she was gonna pass this test, but she was only worried about her friends. One of the guards poked Fluttershy with a javelin in the butt a few times, which made her frustrated. "Excuse me mister guard sir!" She shouted "Can you put that thing away?!" "No" The guard answered "I'm demanding you to hurry up!" "Fine!" Fluttershy yelled at the guard "I will get a move on!" One of the guards however poked their javelin at Applejack in the butthole. Applejack didn't really seem to feel the javelin, and immediately got up on her forelegs using her hind legs to pull the javelin out. Applejack pulled out the javelin, spun it around to face the guard and poked the guard in the eye. "Ow! You idiot!" The guard yelled "That hurts!" "Who's the tough pony now?" Applejack jokes at the guard. "However the guard used a healing spell on himself, to heal his eye and it immediately healed to its former glory. "I am" the guard said "Now get a move on! Get to the fricking test before Celestia fails you herself!" Applejack flared at the guard and galloped forward to get away from those pointy javelins.

The mane six were now at the entrance to the Canterlot castle. The guards at the doors opened the doors up and the mane six were forced inside the castle. They were now in the courtyard and getting very close to the doors leading into the castle. "Well girls, this is it" Twilight spoke in defeat "Once we step through these doors we cannot get out." "Well now is our time!" Rainbow Dash yelled becoming airborne. She quickly flew over to one of the guards an punched the armour, but it left her with a swollen hoof. Rainbow Dash yelped in pain and quickly descended to the ground. "Dash! You can't beat them!" Twilight called out from the front. "But I can!" Applejack interrupted "I'm tougher and stronger!" Applejack quickly turned around and punched one of the guards in the face. The rest of the guards then pointed their javelins towards Applejack, but there was no sign of worry. "Heh, wood" Applejack said with a chuckle, then began using her forlegs to snap the javelins in half like they were nothing. However once done Pinkie Pie turned around and clapped in applause, but the guards didn't have the reaction Applejack had hoped for. They used their magic to fuse the spears back together and pointed them towards Applejack. "I can handle this!" Twilight said "I'm strongest with all my alicorn magic!" Twilight then used her magic to warm up a blast spell. She then used her spell to blast down all the guards in one shot. The mane six suddenly felt the air around them blow. _The barrier it's gone_ Twilight thought. "I know I should have done this earlier girls! But I killed all the guards in one shot!" Twilight said proudly. "Yippee!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she became airborne and began to fly upwards. She made it past seven feet but was suddenly frozen in place. "Huh?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked around. "So this means we can go right?" Rarity asked, but she tried her best to move her legs but they were stuck in place. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie started to feel the same effect. "Nooooo!" Pinkie Pie yelled "Why can't I move?!" "I don't kn..." Twilight started, but she was immediately interrupted by a familiar voice. "Twilight Sparkle and her friends!" Twilight turned her head, it was the only thing she could move to face who the owner of the voice was.

Standing right there in front of the mane six was the princess herself, Celestia. She was the one using the spell on them as a billowing aura surrounded her horn. "Oh! That's why I can't move!" Pinkie Pie said realising what was going on "You're funny Celestia!" "Shut your mouth!" Celestia yelled. By from the look on her face she wasn't too happy, but very angry. "Well Twilight, you have crossed the line this time" Celestia said with rage starting to kick into her "You killed my guards! How could you do such a thing?" Twilight gulped, she was very embarrassed by the princess of the sun. "I was trying to escape Celestia" Twilight said starting to become angry. "Enough!" Celestia shouted "There is no escape from this test!" Celestia then used a levitation spell to bring in all the frozen mane six. She then shut the doors behind them and summoned in a lock and put it around the doors with a chain. Celestia then reversed the freeze spell and unfroze the mane six. "I can move again! I can move again!" Pinkie Pie yelled, as she jumped around. "Nope!" Celestia said, as she closed the other two doors to the mane six's left and right. She then summoned the same locks on the front doors with chains across. Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing and retreated quickly behind Applejack, considering she was the toughest. "Now now, ponies" Celestia started "we have a test to complete. For you all to complete." "Sure" Twilight said, but before she could explain her answer more Celestia stopped her. "Twilight I don't need your gratitude or nice talk!" Celestia shouted "this is very serious!" Twilight didn't even dare to speak at that moment, neither did her other friends. "So anyway all of you must shut up now!" Celestia shouted "I am going to go into detail with the test! If any of you speak another word, I'll fail you all myself! Clear?" The mane six nodded, with no words coming from their mouths. "Good" Celestia said.

"Now I will get into detail on what we're going to be doing" Celestia started "So as you all know, I have closed the front door to the castle and have even put out a sign that says 'No interruptions, test in progress.' You all are stuck in here now and if you try to make any inappropriate movements, I'll just leviate you back to your desks and you just continue the tests. I've got my eye on you all, I will never take these two eyes of mine off all six of you!" Celestia then glared at the mane six and continued to speak. "Anyways, so this test will be about what keeps Ponyville in top shape. I mean how ponies keep it stable, with the sun, the moon, the clouds and stuff. If you get less than 100% on this test, you fail. It is important for everypony to know what ponies do to keep Equestria safe and happy. And when you fail, you get banished from Equestria. Now everypony any questions?" "Oh ah have a question Celestia" Applejack started "where do ya get banished to if ya fail?" "That's a secret" Celestia said "You'll have to find out for yourself." Applejack looked very worried at that, with her face filling with worry. However Twilight was uncertain if Princess Celestia still liked her and if she was still her faithful student, so she asked a question. "Also princess" Twilight started "I have studied all last night on this test, I will pass. And I'm your faithful student and also and alicorn princess. So you wouldn't banish me right?" "I don't care what kind of pony you are! If you pass Twilight you're free to go" Celestia explained "but if you fail, you get banished from Equestria forever! Never to return! Any other questions?" Everypony in the room shook their heads. "Well let's get to the testing area" Celestia said "my throne room." Celestia then used her magic to remove the lock off the left doors and opened the doors. "Follow me!" Celestia ordered. "There's no denying it now" Rarity spoke out "Twilight is gonna have a lot of responsibilities." Rarity then stepped forward through the doors. Twilight and her four other friends followed Rarity through.

* * *

The mane six and Celestia were now in the castle's throne room. Celestia got up on her throne and closed the huge doors behind the mane six shut. Celestia then did the same thing as before, she put another lock on the door and chained the lock up, just like the other locks. "Now everypony" Celestia started "I have assigned you to your desks, so go find a desk with your name on it and sit there." The mane six then started to find their assigned desks with their names on them. Once all seated, the mane six started to chat indistinct. Six tests for the six ponies were already layed out on the desks, Celestia suddenly stopped them. "Now shut up everypony!" The six ponies stopped chatting and faced Celestia. "Luna is currently on a royal duty at the moment, so when she comes back she'll mark the tests while I do all the royal duties. I'll then get back and when I see the marks, I'll decide if to banish you or not." Celestia started to use a teleportation spell to get out of the room. "You all have fourty six minutes to complete the test!" Celestia shouted "Do it now! I will fail those who don't do it!" Celestia then teleported outside the room, she was secretly watching from outside not taking her eye off the mane six.

Twilight and her friends wasn't aware of this though, which caused Rainbow Dash to fly up off her desk. "Yes! She lied! She lied!" Rainbow Dash yelled, but she suddenly felt something grip her. Rainbow Dash was immediately pulled down back to her desk by a billowing aura. "So she knows our movements" Rainbow Dash said "She knows what we are doing, but how if she's not here?" "I don't know" Pinkie Pie responded "I think she has some sort of X-Ray vision or something, that can probably see through the walls to us." "No girls!" Twilight shouted "She said she has her eye on us, so she's watching us while doing her royal duties, two visions at once! I need to pass this test though, it's serious so shut up!" Twilight then went back to continuing the test, but thought of a risky plan to help her friends pass. _Luckily I brought my book, I can sneak it over to my friends,_ Twilight quickly levitated her Equestria encyclopaedia over to Fluttershy's desk, since Fluttershy wasn't even touching the test and had her mane over her face. "Fluttershy" Twilight whispered over to her friend. "Yes?" Fluttershy shrieked quietly. "Use this book to get the answers" Twilight whispered "Celestia probably won't notice if you use it quickly." "Okay" Fluttershy said, pushing her mane aside and opening up her book. "Phew" Fluttershy said relieved, checking the answers. Once Fluttershy was done, Twilight levitated the book over to Rainbow Dash, who got half the answers considering she was a pegasus but needed the rest of them. "Thanks Twilight" Rainbow Dash whispered. Twilight turned around and winked at Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia didn't even notice, since she was having a chat with Princess Luna. Twilight had gotten Celestia all wrong, she wasn't watching her she was chatting to her sister. Twilight was done with the test and decided to peer over to Celestia and Luna, Celestia quickly finished the conversation outside and turned to face the mane six. "Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled "I'm done!" "Rainbow Dash shut it!" Twilight yelled "Celestia told us to shut up remember!" "Oh sorry" Rainbow Dash replied with a whisper. Celestia watched closely with one eye, Luna quickly teleported away and Celestia remarked with a calm voice. "You are my faithful student Twilight" Celestia explained "telling your friends to shut their mouths."

Twilight immediately put her head under the table so that Celestia couldn't see her horn. Celestia thought Twilight was just tired or something with her head under the table. She then used a teleportation spell to teleport the book over to Applejack's desk. It was lucky Applejack's desk was behind Rainbow Dash's, so Celestia couldn't see where the book went. "What was that?" Celestia asked thinking she was crazy "Whatever, I expect them to pass." "Oh ah can use this" Applejack whispered "Thanks Twilight." Twilight didn't hear her however, so she didn't respond. Applejack then started to get the answers from the book into the test. Twilight's secret plan was working, once Luna arrives she wouldn't even tell the mane six cheated. Celestia couldn't tell they cheated either. Once Applejack got her answers down she whispered to Twilight loud enough for Twilight to hear. Twilight then teleported the book over to Pinkie Pie's desk, but she held the book up in the air examining it which is not what Twilight wanted. "What's this?" Pinkie Pie asked, she then read the front cover which gave her an answer "Oh! Thanks Twilight!" "Pinkie! Celestia can see that from there!" Twilight yelled, as she pulled her head out from under the desk. Twilight then used a teleportation spell and teleported the book away from Pinkie Pie. "Aw! I'm sorry I held it out" Pinkie Pie said in sorrow. Celestia however read the title of the book quickly enough to become aware. "The complete encyclopaedia of Equestria" Celestia said beaming with anger "Twilight is helping them cheat..."

With the book gone now Pinkie Pie only had to get down the answers she knew, same with Rarity since she never got the book. "Pinkie?" Rarity asked "Yes?" Pinkie Pie asked. "What was that book you just had a moment ago?" Rarity asked softly to not be seen by Celestia. "Oh it was the encyclopaedia of Equestria" Pinkie Pie answered "But I forgot Celestia was keeping her eye on us so Twilight had to ditch the book." "Well I really needed the book to get down the correct answers for my test" Rarity said "How about we get the answers from Twilight?" "Oki doki loki" Pinkie Pie said, she was about to ask Twilight for the answers but Twilight spoke out. "Pinkie Pie, Rarity" Twilight started "Its too late to get the answers. Celestia caught the book." "I know but Luna will never know right?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Celestia might tell her" Twilight said. Just before the conversation could go on any long though, Princess Luna teleported inside the throne room in front of the mane six's desks. "Well hello everypony" Luna said "I want to tell you that my sister told me to mark all of your tests. So put those pencils down, the test is over." The mane six all dropped their pencils and Luna collected the tests from them using a levitation spell. _What have I done?_ Twilight pondered _Pinkie Pie and Rarity are so gonna get banished._ How would Celestia even know the rest of Twilight's friends cheated, she didn't see Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, only Pinkie Pie. Twilight hope that her, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack would not be banished, but Pinkie Pie and Rarity would. They didn't even get 100%.

Luna began to read the tests "First up! Twilight Sparkle got 100 percent. Good job Twilight." Luna then went over the next test. "Next, Fluttershy! She got 100 percent too. Nice job flutters." Luna then began to go over the other tests. "Rainbow Dash got 100 percent! Nice to have three passers!" "Applejack got one hundred percent too! Quadruple pass!" "Pinkie Pie got... 56 percent! There is a faliure!" Pinkie Pie frowned at Luna's remark. It was her fault she failed, she never had the book. "And Rarity... 23 percent! Well it looks like there are two failures and four passers." "Pinkie Pie and Rarity come up here please" Luna insisted. Twilight's plan had worked, but not for long. She had lost two of her friends. Pinkie Pie and Rarity did as they were told and walked up to Luna. "Well" Rarity started "I guess this means Pinkie and I are banished." "Certainly" Luna said. "But before we go... can I at least say goodbye to Twilight and everypony else?" Rarity asked as she began to sob. "Sure" Luna answered "take all the time you nee..." Luna was stopped when Celestia came in through the doors of the throne room. "No Luna!" Celestia shouted. She stepped up past the desks towards her little sister. "They all failed! All of them!" Celestia remarked. Luna suddenly felt shocked at Celestia's remark, but Twilight spoke up. "But Celestia I passed!" Twilight called out. "No you didn't Twilight!" Celestia yelled "You helped your friends cheat by using an encyclopaedia! Because of that you're banished too!" Twilight's five friends then gasped. "I was just trying to stop them from being banished!" Twilight yelled "They're my friends! So I had to use my encyclopaedia of Equestria to help them pass, so you would believ it!" "I don't give a shit!" Princess Celestia yelled "You aren't supposed to be here! You're supposed to be somewhere else!" "Well sister" Luna spoke out "You need to watch them more carefully next time, instead of being stuck in conversation with me!" "Well Luna, there is no next time. Also if Twilight tries to do a teleportation spell to teleport back to Equestria, it won't work" Celestia stated "but I'll banish them all now!" "Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie" Celestia announced "Follow me down to the cargo carriage!"

Twilight sighed. "Fine princess!" Twilight said "We'll go! Goodbye Equestria!" The mane six then obeyed Celestia and followed her down through the castle and out into the courtyard. Outside in the courtyard were two guards harnessed onto a wooden carriage, which must have been the cargo carriage that Celestia was talking about. "You two" Celestia ordered, which got the guard's attention. "Take these six failures to Rambling Rock Ridge airport!" "Okay princess if you insist" one of the guards agreed. Celestia then levitated the mane six into the back of the carriage and closed up the carriage's back door with her magic. The inside of the carriage was filled with hay, with only one small window at the front. "Alright now tally ho!" Celestia yelled. The guards began to walk out of the castle's courtyard. Twilight began to ponder in her head about what Celestia had just said. _Since when did Rambling Rock Ridge get an airport? Guess I missed it._ The two guards that were pulling the carriage began to get into conversation "I can't believe Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship is riding in the back with us." "Yeah" the other guard agreed "she killed my brother with a blast spell to escape from the test!" "Either way they're failures! They don't deserve Equestria or even Ponyville!" "They really deserve to be in Tartarus!" "Yeah! Or maybe even limbo! Who really knows?" "I just hope this plane takes them to Tartarus! Although there aren't any airports there, so it can't!" Twilight decided to interrupt softly to her friends "Guys, I mean girls. I just want to tell you all something." "Go ahead Twilight" Applejack said. "I just want to say" Twilight started "wherever we're going, at least we'll all be together! Nothing can ever stop our friendship no matter what!" "Where are we going anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't know" Fluttershy said "But I don't deserve this." "I just wanna go home and chill in my little house made of clouds above ponyville" Rainbow Dash said "not get banished from Equestria." "Well Rainbow, we failed the test" Applejack stated "Ah know ah told Twilight earlier that Big Mac and Granny Smith would take care of Applebloom. But ah just wanted ta tell little Applebloom goodbye before ah went." "Hang on!" Twilight said "I have a piece of paper that I used to take notes for the test luckily. I'll write a letter to AppleBloom to let her know what's happening." Twilight then got out her piece of paper and a quill hidden in her mane and began to write:

 **Dear Applebloom**

 **If you're wondering who this is, it is Twilight Sparkle writing to you right now. I just hope this letter gets to you because Applejack wanted to tell you goodbye before she left...**

"Wait! Twilight!" Rarity interrupted. Twilight stopped writing and turned to face Rarity. "Please tell Applebloom to show it to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo" Rarity insisted "they'll need to see it too!" "Okay then" Twilight said, she then continued to write:

 **Dear Applebloom**

 **If you're wondering who this is, it is Twilight Sparkle writing to you right now. I just hope this letter gets to you because Applejack wanted to tell you goodbye before she left. And if you're wondering where we are right now, we're in a carriage being taken to the Rambling Rock Ridge airport. This is happening because we failed a test that Princess Celestia had forced us to do, and now she's banishing us from Equestria.** **We don't know where the plane is taking us but it's not just me that's leaving, it's all five of my friends which includes Applejack. Please show this to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, since they're your friends too and tell them that Rarity and Rainbow Dash are going. Also spread the word to every other pony in Ponyville including Spike, he must know. And I'm sorry to say that** **Applejack won't be seeing you again.**

 **Your internal acquaintance, Twilight Sparkle**

"Alright done" Twilight said. She then used a teleportation spell on the letter and teleported it to Sweet Apple Acres, where Applebloom normally is and lives. "Applebloom will see that in no time" Twilight said. "Good" Applejack said "and Twilight. Thanks." The mane six then all got into a huge group hug.

It had been hours since the mane six had seen Celestia, could they even be at the airport now. "Oooooooh!" Pinkie Pie slurred "I can hear an aeroplane outside!" "We must be close" Twilight said "I just don't know where we're going." Rarity then used a gem finding spell to find the gems under the ground, not to collect but rather to just find out if they've reached Rambling Rock Ridge. "We're here" Rarity said "I can tell, because of the gems!" There was suddenly an uncoupling noise coming from the front. "We really must be here" Twilight said "the guards are uncoupling from the carriage and I don't feel it moving anymore." "Alright" one of the guards spoke "Let's unload these six failures into this metal shipping crate and then our job is done." As the mane six heard the guards talk, a billowing aura began to surround the carriage's back door. The door opened and the back of the carriage was facing towards an open shipping crate made of metal, made from the same material as those shipping containers. "Alright you six failures!" The other guard shouted "Get in the back! No more you in Equestria!" The mane six did as was told and walked helplessly into the back of the shipping crate. Before Twilight Sparkle went in though, she had one more look at Equestria her former home. The sky was orange, the sun was beginning to set and Twilight and her five friends had to find a new home. "Get the hell in there!" The guard yelled "no excuses!" Twilight then quickly glanced at the scenery and ran into the crate.

The guards used their magic to close the crate off. They then used their magic to lift the crate into the plane's cargo hold. Behind the guards however were three unknown fillies that peered into the back of the cargo carriage, the three unidentified fillies then ran into another crate next to the one the mane six were forced in. Those two crates appeared to be the last crates that the plane was carrying with it, so the guards used their magic to close the plane's rear door. "Perfect!" One of the guards said "They'll be out of Equestria in no time!" Inside the crate the mane six were in, Twilight took this time to look around. There were two stained glass windows in the top corners that were almost impossible to see through. There were some cardboard boxes in the crate too that Pinkie Pie seemed to look interested in. "Well girls this is it" Twilight stated "we're leaving Equestria." "I know Twilight" Rarity said placing a hoof on Twilight's shoulder "and I'm sorry." "Hey look guys!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she seemed to devour what was inside the box. It was then that Twilight and the other four knew what Pinkie Pie was eating when she pulled her head out. Her mouth was stained with some sweets and chocolate "Free sweets." "Well at least that'll keep us going for a while" Twilight stated. Outside of the plane, the propellers began to move and it began to speed down the runway. "What's that sound?" Fluttershy squeaked as she flinched at the noises from outside. "We're taking off!" Rainbow Dash yelled. This was sure going to be a long flight for the mane six, but just where we're they going? Soon when they land, they'll get a glimpse of what's outside.


End file.
